kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvar
Alvar is Masked Rider Warrior Leader, the very first of the Masked Rider Warriors. He first appeared in [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Saban%27s_Masked_Rider Saban's Masked Rider], in the episode The Invasion of Leawood. Alvar was the young prince of Edenoi who was kidnapped by the evil Valkyrie Empire & forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered cyborg, but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do the Valkyrie Empire's bidding, becoming Masked Rider Warrior Leader, the first Masked Rider of Edenoi, fighting for the freedom of his planet against the Valkyrie Empire. Throughout the movie MRW Origins: Leader , Alvar meets another of the Valkyrie Empire's mutants, interacts briefly with supporting characters, such as his father & mentor, the King, & ultimately defeating the enemy, often with trademark "Warrior Kick" or "Warrior Punch" attacks. Personality Alvar is a heroic & selfless Edenoite who is brave enough to fight against the odds & has a kind hearted soul that tries to help those in need of his assistance. Despite all the troubles he has faced against the Valkyrie Empire's (as well as other evil empires that use brainwashed cyborgs) soldiers, he is aware of their misfortune & feels sorry for them knowing that he very well could have ended up like them, as well as feeling at least some hesitance at killing them. Biography Battling Valkyrie Empire Later Appearances War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Rider 1 first appears alongside the rest of the Legendary Riders to confront Captain Marvelous, who has come to kill them in retaliation for Tsukasa Kadoya, leading a restored Dai-Shocker, killing their Sentai counterparts, the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Rider 1 and Rider 2 are the first to fall, followed by the others. All disappearing in purple explosions. Later, Rider 1 seemingly returns, leading the Heisei era Riders into a final confrontation with Akaranger and the remaining Sentai heroes. Both groups are killed and Rider 1 and Akaranger are revealed to be Tsukasa and Marvelous, leading the heroes against each other. However, they were only acting to sabotage Dai-Shocker's and Dai-Zangyack's plans. Rider 1, OOO and Akaranger reappear from a dimensional wall, and reveal that none of them had died. They were just hiding in a space between the dimensions, waiting for the time to attack. Soon, they're followed by all other Riders and Sentai, who engage the united army of Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. In the beginning of the battle, Rider 1 fights against several Gormin. He reappears near the ending, facing Doktor G, but can't get through his laser barrage. However, with the help of the Goseiger, the card-using Riders overpower him. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers ! You face the superheroes of Earth!|1|Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z}} Kamen Rider 1 appears with leading a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements that come to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who are overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . Rider 1 hits Suugu with a Rider Kick, rescuing OOO, before calling the other heroes. The combined forces of superheroes are able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They line up and use their various long range attacks to destroy Madou's revived monster army. After is destroyed, 1 appears on a cliff alongside the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. He says that they would meet again. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Kamen Rider 1 leads the Showa Riders to stop Badan's newest operation in Zawame City. Hongo meets Kouta Kazuraba when he attempts to protect Shuu Aoi, and Demands him to hand the boy to him, saying that he doesn't acknowledge Gaim as a Rider. However, Badan's Combatroids arrive, and Hongo decides to face them as Kamen Rider, telling Kouta to escape with the boy. When Gaim is taken to his limit by Badan's troops, Rider 1 soon returns, alongside Kamen Rider 2 and V3, taking on Kamen Rider Fifteen and Yamaarashi-Roid while Gaim escapes with the boy. Rider 1 tells Gaim that he should stay out of the battle and leave Badan to them, but he refuses. Soon, the Showa Riders start attacking the Heisei Riders, saying that they needed to be eliminated since Badan's return was their fault. Rider 1 appears leading the last 6 remaining Showa Riders, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon and Black confronting Kamen Riders Gaim, Faiz, Decade, Joker, Wizard, Kiva and OOO. Hongo reveals that Badan is actually the Kingdom of the Dead. They gained power to invade the surface due to the attachment of the Heisei Riders to the dead. Refusing to throw away their feelings the Heisei Riders fought against them. In the end, Rider 1 is defeated by Gaim, and All Riders, except for Gaim himself, are seemingly killed during the battle. However, it's eventually revealed that it was all a plan formulated by Takeshi Hongo and ZX. ZX recovers the Rider Lockseeds that Badan had obtained after each Rider seemingly died and used them with Gaim's help to bring all Riders back from the Helheim Forest. While Badan activates their Mega Reverse machine, which would reverse the living and dead worlds, killing everyone alive, Rider 1 and the other Riders set out to defeat them and destroy their machine. Rider 1 and Gaim briefly face Fifteen together in the beginning of the battle but later all three go in separate ways. Later during the battle, while Rider 1 faces Combatroids, the reappear, led by , who claims to want to help another Number 1. When Gaim takes on Fifteen again, while Rider 1 faced more Combatroids and Shocker Combatmen, Rider 1 gives Gaim the Showa Rider Lockseed. Using the new power, Gaim easily defeats Fifteen. After the Mega Reverse machine and the Generalissimo of Badan are destroyed, the fifteen Showa Riders, led by Rider 1 use the power of Rider Syndrome to allow Shuu Aoi to meet his mother one last time before his soul leaves the world of the living. After everything is over, however, Rider 1 admits that, even though the in fighting was just part of the plan to stop Badan, the differences between the Showa and Heisei Riders were real. Takeshi Hongo claims that the Heisei Riders, with their half-hearted kindness could be considered as bringing the last crisis to themselves. The Heisei Riders hesitate for a moment, but soon they all start fighting. Rider 1's opponent in the battle is Gaim. 'Heisei Ending' (Ending shown in theaters) Rider 1 uses a Rider Kick against Gaim as he blocks the attack with his weapons, but, in spite of that, is knocked down, damaged. However, Hongo stops the battle once he notices that Gaim had chosen to block his attack, rather than dodge, to protect a lone flower in the battlefield. Rider 1 concedes defeat and acknowledges that the kind strength shown by Kouta to protect even the smallest life form could be real strength, accepting him as Kamen Rider Gaim. 'Showa Ending' (Home release exclusive alternate ending) Gaim and Rider 1 are seemingly matched, but, right before unleashing a powerful attack, Gaim gives up, claiming defeat. Narutaki, who watched the battle, comments that Rider 1 had many chances to counterattack, but chose to wait, doing everything to draw out more power from Gaim. Gaim noticed what Rider 1 had done and gave up, realizing that Rider 1's kindness is real strength. In turn, Rider 1 acknowledges him as Kamen Rider Gaim. After either version of the ending, both teams would call truce. Rider 1 says that the ones who'll build the future and cross generations are the youth. Gaim doesn't know where they'll get, but they'll try, and everyone will fight together for the future. Afterwards, Takeshi Hongo leaves alone in his New Cyclone. Masked Rider Warrior Leader Techniques *Warrior Punch :First appearing in The Invasion of Leawood, Masked Rider Warrior Leader & the other Masked Rider Warriors used Warrior Punch to attack Bruticon. Equipment Ecto-Accelerator Belt The Ecto-Accelerator Belt is Masked Rider Warrior Leader's transformation belt which is powered by wind. See Also *Masked Rider Warrior Leader at Kamen Rider Wiki *Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 - Kamen Rider counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:MRW Origins: Leader Category:Kamen Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Double Riders